


Día 2: Flowers

by Sky_Black1999



Series: MatsuHana Fluff Week [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, Matsuhana Fluff Week 2020
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Black1999/pseuds/Sky_Black1999
Summary: Un nuevo sentimiento florece dentro de Matsukawa al igual que las flores de cerezo.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: MatsuHana Fluff Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979299
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Matsuhana Fluff Week 2020





	Día 2: Flowers

—¡Iwa-chan, no es justo! 

En cuanto aquel grito resonó con potencia en el aire, dos suspiros exhaustos se escucharon después.

—Ahí viene —masculló Matsukawa, masticando su rollo de huevo dulce. Su mamá era experta haciéndolos y siempre los disfrutaba demasiado, aunque lo habría hecho más si hubiera un poco de silencio alrededor. 

—El Oikawa dramático y ruidoso —le complementó Hanamaki, quien estaba sentado justo a su lado masticando también su almuerzo.

—¿Acaso no es así siempre? —concordó Matsukawa, recibiendo una risa de parte de su amigo. 

Estaban en la hora del receso y, como era costumbre, solían reunirse en una zona del patio trasero que no era muy concurrida. Era justo debajo de un gran árbol de cerezos que adornaba el lugar. Había dos lugares disponibles allí, por lo que era ideal para pasar un rato alejado del bullicio de la escuela. 

Aunque se tenía entendido que ese sitio era conocido por ser usado para confesarse. O bueno, lo podían confirmar con claridad ya que Tooru Oikawa, su ruidoso compañero, había sido llevado ahí infinidad de veces. Y claro, por ser denominado de esa forma era ya básicamente una leyenda que cualquier pareja que estuviera sentada debajo del árbol estaría junta para siempre.

Eso decían, por supuesto. Matsukawa no creía en tales cosas absurdas. Y a los demás les daba absolutamente igual porque siempre se iban allá a la hora del almuerzo porque era agradable. 

—¡Dijiste que me acompañarías al karaoke! ¡Lo prometiste, Iwa-chan! —exclamó Oikawa, levantándose de un salto después de haber terminado su propia comida y solo para señalar a Iwaizumi, quien masticaba con calma.

—Tengo que hacer otras cosas más importantes que ir al karaoke. Además, será escandaloso —farfulló Iwaizumi, sin siquiera mirarlo.

Matsukawa sonrió con diversión, siempre era entretenido ver las discusiones de esos dos. Era su pan de cada día.

—¡Vamos, Iwa-chan! ¡Iremos con chicas de otra escuela y son mayores, no serán tan ruidosas! —Oikawa pataleó, perdiendo la poca dignidad que le quedaba. 

Era bastante gracioso ver al castaño comportarse así cuando delante de las chicas y las personas que lo admiraban el ego se le subía a la cabeza y actuaba como si fuera de la realeza. Aunque era solo una fachada, ellos sabían cómo era realmente Oikawa.

—Por ruidoso me refiero a ti, grandísimo idiota —masculló Iwaizumi, dejando caer los palillos en su caja de almuerzo y cerrándola con fuerza. Oikawa hizo una expresión ofendida, los ojos totalmente ampliados, a lo que el pelinegro bufó—. Además, no tengo que ir. Ellas te quieren a ti allí, no a mí. 

—¡Pero yo te quiero a ti allí, Iwa-chan! ¡No me dejes solo! —gritó Oikawa en respuesta, haciendo ademanes exagerados.

Iwaizumi de nuevo lo ignoró mientras se incorporaba del asiento. 

—Iré a comprar algo de beber. Nos vemos luego, chicos —avisó, mirándonos a Hanamaki y a mí de reojo, comenzando a dirigirse a una de las entradas de la escuela. 

—¡Iwa-chan, no me dejes hablando solo! ¡¿Por qué eres así?! —Oikawa, por supuesto y como Matsukawa lo suponía, había ido detrás de él corriendo y soltando alaridos.

Hanamaki resopló una risita, negando con la cabeza. Cuando las discusiones entre ellos comenzaban eran simples espectadores, aunque en ciertas ocasiones les gustaba unirse a Iwaizumi y molestar a Oikawa. No había nada más satisfactorio que ver al castaño enfurruñado.

—Es un milagro que todavía no lo haya pateado —mencionó Hanamaki, viendo cómo esos dos se alejaban. 

—No creo que aguante mucho sin hacerlo —replicó Matsukawa, dejando su propia caja de almuerzo a un lado. Agarró una caja de jugo que había comprado antes y le dio el primer sorbo.

—¿Cuánto apostamos a que Iwaizumi terminará yendo al karaoke? 

—Oh, dalo por hecho.

Y los dos sonrieron con burla a costa de sus amigos, negando con la cabeza. Ellos estaban tan acostumbrados a ese tipo de escenas que conocían perfectamente el patrón que ocurriría después. No había forma de que Iwaizumi no cediera a las insistentes súplicas de Oikawa con la supuesta excusa de que solo quería que se callara. Ellos sabían perfectamente que no era así. Era probable que sus amigos no se hayan dado cuenta de lo que sucedía, mas Matsukawa y Hanamaki tenían ojos, y eran un poco más sagaces al respecto. 

Matsukawa exhaló un suspiro, echándose hacia atrás. 

—¿Crees que habrá algún un momento en el que se den cuenta? —preguntó Hanamaki, continuando con su almuerzo. Él era bastante... lento al comer, aunque no era como si a Matsukawa le molestara. 

—No sé, los dos son tan tontos para cosas así que dudo que lo hagan —contestó el pelinegro, encogiéndose de hombros. 

—Yo pienso que llegará un punto en el que se darán cuenta de lo que sienten —respondió su amigo, alzando la vista y enfocándola en el firmamento. 

El clima de aquel día era fresco, el viento empujaba las hojas del árbol que los refugiaba. Todavía no era época para que el cerezo sacara sus flores, pero aun así llegaba a ellos un aroma dulzón que los relajaba. 

—Quizá en alguna pelea o algo así, no sé —continuó Hanamaki, ahora agachando la cabeza para agarrar el último trozo de salchicha en forma de pulpo que le quedaba. Matsukawa sabía que a su madre le gustaba hacerle decoraciones en el almuerzo, cosa que al castaño no le incomodaba—. Y aunque parezca ilógico, yo digo que es Iwaizumi el que se dará cuenta primero y se confesará.

Matsukawa murmuró una afirmación, volteando a verlo. Algunos rayos de luz caían sobre el cabello claro de Hanamaki y fue por eso que se percató de algo que reposaba sobre su cabeza. 

Era un pétalo. Un pétalo del árbol de cerezos.

Se lo quedó contemplando durante unos segundos, preguntándose cómo demonios le había caído un pétalo a Hanamaki si todavía no estaban en época de retoño. Bajó la vista hacia el rostro tranquilo de su amigo mientras hablaba.

—Aunque Oikawa es también muy impulsivo, nunca sabemos qué podría hacer —prosiguió Hanamaki, totalmente concentrado en el tema de los otros dos. 

Matsukawa se acercó un poco a él, mirando con fijeza el pétalo. Por algún motivo se le hizo algo... adorable ver a Hanamaki con él en la cabeza, combinaba con el tono de su cabello y los fogonazos de luz que lo iluminaban creaban una imagen que difícilmente se quitaría de la cabeza.

Por eso, se movió por puro impulso. Mientras su amigo hablaba, acercó la mano al cabello de este y, con mucha suavidad, retiró el pétalo terso de allí. Con solo tocarlo con suavidad pudo percibir de inmediato la textura tersa.

Y entonces, Hanamaki se sorprendió al notar la distancia y fue ahí también que Matsukawa se percató de verdad lo cerca que estaba. Unos cuantos centímetros más y sus narices se rozarían. Los ojos rasgados de su amigo lo observaron con confusión, parpadeando seguido. Incluso había interrumpido su retahíla. 

—Tenías esto en tu... —Matsukawa comentó, dudando por un instante en cómo debía hablar. Su garganta se sentía seca—. Lo tenías en tu cabello.

Y le enseñó a Hanamaki el pétalo, quien lo vio también con algo de sorpresa. Frunció el ceño mientras balbuceaba.

—¿Eh...? Oh, g-gracias. No lo había sentido —masculló Hanamaki, llevando su mirada una y otra vez del pétalo al rostro de Matsukawa, quien lo veía con atención.

No sabía si se debía a la tenue iluminación que caía sobre ellos o tal vez algo andaba mal con él en ese momento —quizá se debía al tema que habían estado hablando antes sobre los dos idiotas enamorados que no se percataban de sus sentimientos—, pero se preguntó si los ojos y el cabello de Hanamaki siempre habían refulgido de esa forma. Por alguna razón en aquel instante lo veía demasiado... brillante, como si una especie de halo mágico cayera sobre su amigo.

Aun así, se alejó con lentitud mientras bajaba la cabeza. Con sus dedos tocó el pétalo de color rosa, sintiendo de nuevo curiosidad por cómo había llegado eso ahí. 

—¿Crees que el resto florezca pronto? —preguntó Matsukawa, viendo de reojo a su amigo, quien había inclinado también la cabeza y ahora observaba con fijeza sus manos unidas. Y pudo notar cómo poco a poco un sonrojo tenue se formaba en las pálidas mejillas de él. 

—¿Eh? ¿Te refieres al árbol? —inquirió Hanamaki, levantando el mentón para mirar el árbol que los cubría—. Bueno, ya están saliendo brotes. No falta mucho para eso.

Matsukawa afirmó con la cabeza, sin parar de analizar el pétalo que sostenía. El clima de aquel día era un poco más fresco, pero cierta calidez se asentó dentro de él y pudo intuir de qué se trataba.

Sonrió, acomodándose mejor en su asiento para ver a Hanamaki, quien de nuevo había empezado a hablar sobre algún videojuego que recién había comprado, casi dejando a un lado lo sucedido minutos atrás. Lo más probable es que lo hiciera para no volver el instante más incómodo. 

Aunque, mientras lo observaba, Matsukawa descubrió y se maravilló también de cómo poco a poco algo que aún no tenía forma estaba floreciendo dentro de él. Aún no podía darle un nombre a ello y fue ahí que entendió más a Oikawa e Iwaizumi; fue por ello que se concentró de lleno en la conversación con Hanamaki.

Y en el fondo se preguntó si acaso la leyenda que había escuchado con anterioridad sobre aquel lugar debajo del árbol era real y había influido en ellos. 

Tal vez él la había estado viviendo desde hacía un buen tiempo y apenas se percataba de eso. 

Volvió a sonreír, vislumbrando los preciosos rayos de sol que irradiaban el claro cabello de Hanamaki.


End file.
